


Just like the Books

by WordsFromAsh



Series: Chrobin Week 2015 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2015, F/M, Fluff, Humor, S-Support, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsFromAsh/pseuds/WordsFromAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom proposed to Robin a total of three times and not a single one of those proposals happened the way Sumia's romance novels said it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Chrobin Week, Day 4: S-Support
> 
> I wrote this between procrastinating studying for finals. I apologize for any mistakes beforehand and will edit this further post-finals week.

In her downtime, when she had no other books to entertain her, Robin humored Cordelia and Sumia by skimming through the romance novels they brought along the campaign. In those, the proposal was considered romantic. The man desperately chased the girl, caught her and got down on one knee, and popped the question with a ring in hand.

Chrom proposed to Robin three times. Not a single proposal happened like the romance novels said it would.

 

The first proposal did not have Chrom chasing after her, rather, Robin chased after him. After a week of Chrom avoiding her, Robin stormed into his tent with arms full of maps—most were irrelevant to their current position, but made her need to speak him seem that much more dire. Once she cornered him, she prepared her demands to know why he ran the other way when he saw her in camp.

She did not expect for him to start floundering over his sentences and lose any of the little sense he had. His face reddened as he spluttered something about liking her as a man likes a woman and admitted his love for her like a wyvern in heat.

The maps shifted and crinkled in her arm as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth in a sad attempt to hide her amusement. She swallowed the _Yes_ that jumped into her throat and coolly suggested they could follow their hearts’ desires after the war ended.

But it was worth it to see the way her sly statement dawned on him and a brilliant smile broke across his face. Robin barely had time to drop all her precious maps before he swooped her up into his arms and spun her around. She laughed and latched her arms around his neck. When he finally put her down, their arms stayed around each other and she hid her face in his chest, putting forth her best efforts to recompose herself and failing miserably.

 

The second proposal Chrom _did_ technically catch Robin, but it was not by the hand as he pulled her in for a loving embrace. He caught her as she tripped over the arm of a dead soldier. He steadied her against his chest and held her against him. His clothes blood stained and the scent of copper filled her lungs. They stayed in their tight embrace and Chrom whispered over and over how it was over. The war was over. They stayed like that until Chrom’s legs finally gave out and he collapsed to the ground, dragging Robin down with him so that they both kneeled in the hot desert sand.

He reassured her that he was fine and it was just the exhaustion of battle even as he leaned further into her and rested his forehead on her shoulder. The war is over, he said again, will you marry me now?

Tears trailed through the dried blood splattered across Robin’s face when she said Yes.

Chrom talked about their future together while they waited for their comrades to find them. He apologized countless times that they couldn’t wed immediately because he had to focus on his people. On _their_ people.

And Robin told him it was okay and held him to her because he was alive. She was alive. The war was over and she finally, _finally_ say yes.

 

The third proposal was when Chrom finally presented her with an engagement ring. But the ring came with less of a question about marriage and more of a statement about marriage. A statement not even for Robin, but for all of their friends.

It happened on the night of his coronation, once the nobles were ushered up to their visiting rooms and while the public still celebrated in the streets outside the palace. The noisemakers and music, the kids’ shouts of joy for staying up past their bedtimes, and the laughter from dancing was heard faint on the breeze as the Shepherds gathered in the barracks where Robin first met everyone. They only had some barrels of ale to pass around along with stories and laughter, but this tiny room filled with her friends felt more alive than the ballroom full of swishing gowns and poised music.

Vaike, on his third ale that Robin knew of and still not drunk, called their little gathering the After Party.

Chrom, with his new fur-lined cape draped over the back of his chair, referred to it as the Real Party.

“You’re going to have to get used to it, Old Man,” Stahl said with a laugh. “Pretty soon you’ll be having balls every other week.”

Chrom groaned and Robin smiled at that. She sat next to him in their circle, close enough so their arms brushed against each other. He slouched in his seat and his shoulder bumped into hers. Sitting this close, she was tempted to lean against him, especially as sleep slowly snuck up on her. “My first decree. No more balls.”

“Good luck telling the council _that_ ,” Lissa said from across the way where she sat cross legged on a trunk. Her shoes were off and her dress skewed and messy and nothing like a princess. But it was fine, the barracks was where everyone lost their titles. “They’re going to want you to wed soon. And after what happened with Emm, they won’t give you a chance to even think of _not_ wedding.” She leaned back and smiled. Her hands rustled her dress. “I expect a lot of new dresses to attend all the balls thrown in your name until you find a wife.”

Lissa looked from her brother and over to Robin with an amused smirk. Robin’s hands went to tug at the sleeves of her tactician coat and shrink inside of the massive garment, only to remember she still was stuck in her own uncomfortable gown.

“Yes, well,” Chrom said and Robin didn’t need to see him to know that his face was red. Several of the Shepherds laughed at their embarrassed Captain. Their embarrassed _Exalt_.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna complain about that,” Vaike cried and leaned forward. His ale sloshed in the stein and splashed on Miriel who merely scowled. “The Teach would love to have parties and find a lady to marry.”

Robin covered her mouth with her hand when Miriel’s eyes narrowed at the man.

Chrom stirred next to her and straightened up, trying to take control of the conversation. Robin bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Every time Chrom tried to cut in, everyone just carried on with another person layering their opinion of the topic on top of everyone else’s.

“You’ll invite Gregor and ot—?”

“Lon’qu! Could you imagine _Lon’qu—_?”

“—pastries with the cherry glaze.”

“Oh! I love parties! Can the—?”

“There won’t _be_ any balls. Robin has already agreed to be my wife.”

Robin glanced at Chrom. Her cheeks puffed out with barely contained laughter despite the fact that her face grew hot with her own embarrassment. Chrom, though. Chrom looked absolutely dumbfounded at the fact that he blurted that out without a second thought. This was not how the two of them talked in private about how they wished to break the news to their friends.

Everyone fell silent. Only the muted celebration of those outside the palace grounds were heard. That and the sound of Gaius’s chair crashing back down onto all four legs. Robin didn’t look around to see everyone’s reactions. She caught Lissa’s smug grin and immediately buried her face between Chrom’s shoulder and the fur of his cape.

“I _knew_ it!” Lissa’s bright voice broke the silence. Robin peeked out from Chrom’s shoulder to see the girl standing triumphant with hands on her hips. “I told you, didn’t I, Frederick? I told you there was something up with those two!”

Robin never got to hear whether Frederick could confirm Lissa’s comment because cheers erupted from their friends. Chairs were shoved back and toppled over. Steins slammed against any surface they could reach. Calls for another round of drinks and shouts of congratulations mixed with similar claims that that person, too, knew the two would end up together.

Sumia settled her hands on Robin’s arm, gentle compared to all the people shaking them in excitement. “Can I see the ring?” her voice was soft but brimmed with excitement. Several people leaned forward in anticipation.

Robin glanced at Chrom only to find him looking away from her. His neck and ears red.

“Don’t tell me he never gave you a ring,” Lissa’s voice was loud and demanding. The tiny girl shouldered her way to stand in front of them. Without any respect for personal space, she nabbed Robin’s left arm and yanked on it, pulling Robin up with it. The girl inspected every one of Robin’s bare fingers and then glanced at the right hand in a last ditch hope. She pursed her lips and turned her glare on her brother. “You proposed but didn’t give her a ring?” Her voice escalated with every word and she punctuated with a stomp.

“Twice,” Robin muttered and pried her arm away from Lissa’s grip. She ignored the way Chrom looked at her like she just kicked his puppy.

Lissa blinked. “Twice?”

Robin refused to look at any of their friends and especially at Chrom. She rubbed her arm. “Um… he proposed twice. Once during the war and then again after he felled Gangrel. So uh, I guess this is third time’s the charm?”

Lissa reeled back with an exasperated groan as Gaius emitted a low whistle. “What kind of Exalt are you, Blue? Can’t even get the future Queen a ring.”

All eyes stared intently on Chrom, waiting for him to explain himself.

“What? I- I have a ring! It’s—“ He rummaged in his pockets before he pulled out a dark blue velvet bag and pulled the drawstring. “Here. Look! I just wanted to give it to you in a, well, a better situation than now and you didn’t exactly agree the first time when I had it. I was hoping for something more romantic than this, too.” He loosened the drawstring as he rambled and pinched the end of the bag so the ring tumbled out into his waiting hand.

Robin watched the ring. It was simple with Ylisse’s seal stamped into its face. She felt suddenly self-conscious as Chrom took a step closer to her. He reached out and grabbed her hand. His thumb rubbed a circle over the back of her hand. She saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “Robin,” he said. He glanced at their friends crowded around them in the dirty barracks of the Shepherds. She too glanced at them, uncomfortable with all their attention. She slid her gaze back to Chrom and he kept his eyes on her. “Would you accept this ring and marry me?”

She smiled and nodded. She laughed, even, at how absolutely ridiculous this all was, to be proposed to three times. “Yes,” she said and let out another laugh. “Of course.”

The Shepherds erupted into cheers when Chrom slid the ring onto her finger and then wasted no time in leaning down and kissing her.

 

It was nothing like the romance novels that Robin flipped through when bored. And it might not have been the most romantic of engagements to date. But how many people could say that their future husband loved them enough to propose on three separate occasions?


End file.
